1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flare network monitoring systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Flaring is a process by which excess fluids (gases and in some circumstances liquids) are released and combusted at a flare stack. These excess fluids are derived from multiple sources within commercial and industrial processing facilities, e.g., petroleum refineries.
Flare sources can be based on process control design in which flaring events are routine and anticipated and occur for equipment and personal safety. Flare sources can also result from unplanned events such as operational upsets, plant emergencies, equipment failures, plant start-ups, plant shut-downs, turn-around and inspect activities, human error and the like.
There is considerable motivation to reduce losses in petroleum refinery operations; particularly losses associated with flaring.
Conventional flare systems are limited by their ability to obtain flare measurements that are adequate in the number of sources, of suitable quality and of useful frequency. This typically leads to inadequate monitoring of flare sources that relies on manual and inaccurate flare estimation methods, e.g., John Zink's Flare Estimation Charts based on flame length.
Therefore, there is a significant need to improve flare monitoring systems in commercial and industrial processing facilities. Current flare monitoring systems typically monitor flare conditions via a flowmeter located at the flare. This configuration makes it difficult to determine the source of non-routine flare events, which often have significant impact on plant operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve flare monitoring systems so as to provide more accurate and useful data as well as minimize the impact of non-routine flare events.
To facilitate an understanding of the invention, the same reference numerals have been used, when appropriate, to designate the same or similar elements that are common to the figures. Unless stated otherwise, the features shown and described in the figures are not drawn to scale, but are shown for illustrative purposes only.